Night Companionship
by Kalira69
Summary: Zuko may be a good Fire Lord, but he needs looking after.


Mai turned onto her side, tucking her hands beneath her jaw and thinking. After a few moments she sat up, throwing the coverlet aside and sliding her feet into the slippers waiting on the floor. A light robe rested over a chair near the bed. She slid it on.

She didn't light any lamps, but padded to the wide doors onto the balcony, opening one a crack. The moon poured silvery light down into the caldera, over the palace and the rich estates beyond. It was very late.

And Mai had a feeling.

Mai closed the door again and smoothed the curtain into place over it. She turned away, but didn't return to the bed, walking out into the hall instead. The guard outside her door jumped, and Mai slanted a look at him, but otherwise paid him no mind.

He trailed after her as she made her way through the palace, as guards had been doing since she returned to Caldera City this time. Since she'd accepted Zuko's affection again - though with a warning to _never_ try and repeat the way he had pushed her away. The guards assigned to her barely registered for Mai, really, certainly they didn't bother her.

In fact, Zuko seemed much more irritated by his own shadows.

Mai paused in front of the door to the Fire Lord's study. There were two guards poised there, looking alert but also like they hadn't budged for hours, bored and not quite distracted. A dull golden-orange glow showed around the doors, and Mai shook her head slightly before moving between the guards - they didn't question or block her, of course - and opening them.

"Zuko." Mai sighed, brushing a long strand of hair back behind her shoulders. She hadn't bothered to pin it up when she rose from her bed, and it fell more wildly than usual.

Zuko barely showed a response to the door opening or to her voice, still leaning over the papers scattered before him. There was ink staining his hands, and his shoulders and back were tense. The lines shadowed around his eyes looked like they'd been carved there in the steady glow of the candles lined up on his desk.

Mai moved towards him with a barely-there whisper of her robe rustling against itself. It was quiet, but as she came closer it was enough to prompt a reaction from Zuko, a twitch rippling through him when he straightened a little. He winced as he moved, and Mai shook her head, brushing the backs of her fingers over his shoulder.

"It's late. What can you really get done tonight?" Mai asked quietly, clasping Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko groaned quietly, rubbing his temples with ink-spotted fingers. "I'm trying to-"

"Zuko." Mai interrupted, lips tugging downwards. "You can't do anything more tonight that couldn't be better handled in the morning." She stroked his hair, smoothing a loose lock over his temple and back with the rest. "Have you even taken a rest since dawn?"

"I've been busy." Zuko said, not quite contrite.

"You'll always be busy." Mai observed, thinking that she should have stayed with him after their shared dinner earlier. Or perhaps said something _then_ about retiring for the night.

"That doesn't mean I can just stop working." Zuko said tiredly, one hand splaying over an open scroll. His voice was worn and she could see his characters had become scratchy and slightly messy on the paper nearest his right hand.

"You still need rest, Zuko." Mai said pointedly, and he half-mumbled a protest that sounded more like an agreement. He wasn't an idiot, he was just. . . Duty and honour drove Zuko far more than care for himself, and he was . . . thoughtless when it came to some things. Like himself.

 _It'll be easier, when you're married!_ Ty Lee's cheerful voice came in Mai's mind. She frowned. _You know; to keep an eye on him? Not like Zuko needs you to_ _ **watch**_ _him,_ Ty Lee had giggled; Mai had to admit, the idea of Zuko being less than respectful and honourable to her was ridiculous, _but he kind of needs looking after, doesn't he?_

He did. It was almost sweet. She must love him. Mai stroked her hands over his shoulders, then bent and hugged him around them. It felt a little awkward, more for the gesture than the breadth of his shoulders - so much more than anyone else who ever came close to Mai - but Mai was . . . getting used to it. Sort of.

"Come on, Zuko." Mai said softly, leaning her head against his. "It's the middle of the night. Let's go to bed."

Zuko nodded slowly, a little stiff, and when Mai drew back, he obediently rose to his feet.

Mai put aside his brushes, neatened the ink pad and scrolls, and put out the lights. Zuko watched her with a vaguely distant expression, and Mai tsked softly. Zuko should have been in bed hours ago. She was going to have to keep a closer watch on him - evidently _someone_ would have to, and no one else was doing it.

Once out in the palace corridors, Zuko let Mai direct their way, his guards and hers trailing behind them without comment. Mai took him back to her own room. She didn't care, and being left alone was clearly making Zuko worse.

Zuko hesitated only once he was actually through the door - he may not have noticed where she was taking him until he was inside - and Mai smirked at him. His lips twitched, and Mai took his shoulders and pushed him towards her bed.

He followed her direction without argument. A flick of his fingers and a soft tongue of flame bloomed and flew from his hand to the lantern on the bedside table.

"I shouldn't be here." Zuko said without much inflection, and Mai arched an eyebrow and looked back into the corridor at the three guards now outside her door.

One of Zuko's pair met her eyes and inclined his head. None of them spoke, quietly shuffling around each other as they took up their posts. Mai closed the door. They weren't going to say anything.

"You should be in bed somewhere." Mai pointed out, moving to Zuko's side and unwinding the sash from around his trim waist, then pulling the heavy surcoat from his shoulders. "It may as well be mine. Especially if you have no intention of seeking your own." Not if left to his own devices, evidently.

"Your reputation. . ." Zuko began, looking at her, and Mai met his gaze flatly. Zuko fell silent, his lips twitching again, and Mai snorted, giving a tiny, wry smile of her own.

"You're the Fire Lord, I don't think anyone will actually _say_ anything." Mai said pragmatically, and pushed Zuko into bending down, pulling the Fire Lord's insignia from his hair and letting it fall free around his face. "We'll be married soon. And everyone knows we're together already." She kissed his cheek as he straightened again. "I would rather have you where I can see you." Mai slid off her robe, draping it back over the chair.

"Afraid I'll leave again?" Zuko asked, sliding off his shirt and rolling his shoulders.

Mai looked at him, not deigning to respond to that. As if Zuko would - _could_ \- leave now.

"Only aware that you need looking after." Mai said after a moment, and Zuko blinked, then frowned slightly. "Don't argue; it's clear just to look at you. I don't mind," Mai ran a hand over his back, smooth skin and tight muscle, "but you're mine to worry over if I feel like it."

Zuko smiled crookedly, and Mai stroked his cheek. "Thank you, Mai. For wanting to."

"Yeah, just don't make me change my mind." Mai said, as though she _could_ at this point. She kissed him lightly, and he leaned into her, nose brushing hers. "Get in bed, Zuko." she added, pushing at his chest.

Zuko sighed and obliged, taking off his boots and leaving them on the floor beside her bed. Mai climbed in after him, and Zuko shifted stiffly, opening his arms slightly, almost hopeful, as he lay back.

Mai gave a tiny smile and lay down in his arms, letting Zuko cradle her close. She laid her head on Zuko's shoulder, bringing a hand up to rest over his heart.


End file.
